


Harry Potter and the Last Dragonlord

by AnimeChild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeChild/pseuds/AnimeChild
Summary: Albus Dumbledore takes a special interest as a new student is to be enrolled at Hogwarts. Found living by a lake the child seems to have barely any memory of who he is, yet magic more power than the headmaster has ever seen.Could this child be key in winning the war against Voldemort?





	1. Chapter 1

It was coming close to the start of the school year and Albus was quite proud of how fast they had found and informed all the new muggle-born students. There had only been 2 incidents of distraught parents phoning the muggle authorities this year so all round it went well.

 

The headmaster was going through the list of names once more to double check, when he noticed something peculiar. At the very bottom of the list was only an address, if you could call it that. It was more of a location. It gave the directions to a what the headmaster remembered to be a forest.

 

 “The cave west of the lake” 

‘ _Well that’s vague’_ thought the befuddled professor 

Whilst he normally sent the staff and faculty to inform the families of those not born to magic, he deemed this a special case. One worthy of investigating himself. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was the next morning and Albus was waking though the forest. To his surprise he did indeed come across a beautiful lake, one of the likes he had never seen, there was something strange about it too, he could feel the magic radiating from it centre. 

 

It didn’t take very long to find the cave in which the list spoke and looking inside he saw a nest of blankets and some books. There was definitely someone living here, maybe a runaway and that’s why there was no name.

 

Dumbledore heard rustling in the trees nearby looking up he saw a mess of black hair and bright blue eyes staring at him from within the brush. Hopefully the one that he had come to find. Once the child noticed that he had been seen he squealed before ducking back into the foliage. 

 

“Hello?” The headmaster questioned attempting to coax the child out “I mean you no harm, I only wish to talk”

 

The small head appeared once more watching curiously. He still did not come out, obviously wary of the stranger before him.

 

“My name is Professor Dumbledore; do you want to tell me yours?” 

 

The boy watched making no move to answer his question. Albus sighed, _‘this may take all day_.’ 

 

“I have come because I have an offer for you, it has come to my attention that you have magic and…” now this part normally makes the children excited eager to hear more, eyes filling with joy about the prospect of being able to learn magic. So, the professor wasn’t expecting the amount of fear the filled the child’s eyes. He began to back away into the forest, eyes darting side to side as he looked as if he intended to run. 

 

Maybe that was why the boy lived in this cave, perhaps his family had not taken it well as he began to show signs of magic. 

 

The professor sighed pulling out his wand and giving it a wave, making 2 chairs and a table appear beside him another wave and a plate of sweets and 2 cups of tea appeared as well. The professor sat at the table motioning the other chair, this case was obviously going to take a different route. 

 

Albus was halfway through his tea when the child had deemed it safe enough to step out of the brush. The state he was in saddened the headmaster greatly. The boy was thin, sickly thin, like he hadn’t had a good meal in his life. His clothes where all too big for him and looked old and unwashed, the shirt looked as if a gentle breeze would cause it to fall apart.

 

The boy sat on the chair across from Albus and hesitantly reached for one of the sandwiches on the tray, looking up as if he was waiting to be scolded. Albus nodded permission and the boy eagerly snatched the snack and ate it in seconds, he was obviously hungry. 

 The professor smiled down at him pushing the plate of food closer, encouraging the boy to eat more. One the child had slowly eaten around half of the food available he looked much calmer, maybe now Albus could get the answers he sought. 

“Now my boy, may I ask why you live out here?” Despite what he had theorised, the headmaster needed to know the truth of the matter. 

 

The child blushed looking down fidgeting with his raggedy shirt. He shrugged “just...woke up here” he murmured voice barely above a whisper. 

 

Albus frowned _did the boy’s parents abandon him in the forest_ “what of your parents? Do you remember them?” 

 

The boy closed his eyes and Albus saw as a tear ran down his cheek “they aren’t here anymore, they both died.... a long long time ago....”  

 

The child had been through a lot, of that Albus was sure. “Well then, is it just you out here. Alone?” Albus questioned curiously 

 

The boy then perked up slightly shaking his head.

 

 So, he wasn’t alone? Who else was here? Albus was about to ask just this when the boy jumped up moving quickly to the lake. 

 

Albus watched curiously as the boy entered the lake stopping when he was knee deep. They waited for a short time, the headmaster wondering if he should tell the boy to get out of the water. It wasn’t sanitary and he could bet it was cold, the last thing the child needed was to get sick. 

 

That was until Albus spied ripples coming from the middle of the lake. Albus stood and walked up on the shore behind the boy keeping his eye on the water. His eyes widened as a figure rose from the depths slowly moving forward until I was just out of arms reach of the boy. 

 

It was a woman, she was beautiful. Her eyes showed great kindness as she looked at the child before her. Was this what the boy meant when he said he wasn’t alone? Was his only companion a spectre that lived in the water? Maybe this was the ghost of his mother?

 

“Hello Freya” the boy said gently eyes filling with love. It’s obvious that whomever this was. They were important to him. 

 

“Hello my love” she replied, voice angelic and other worldly. She then looked over at Albus “and who is your friend here?” 

 

The boy looked back as if for a moment he forgot he wasn’t alone “this is...Professor Dumbledore” he answered cautiously. 

 

The woman, Freya, nodded smiling gently. She knelt and spoke softly so Albus couldn’t hear their conversation, when she rose she spoke louder “Now my love, can you go gather your things whilst I talk this Professor friend of yours” 

 

The boy hesitated cautious to leave them alone together before nodding and walking over to the cave he had been calling home. 

 

“Now, Professor Dumbledore, can I trust you to take care of him?”

 

 _Did this woman know why he was here?_  “I only wish to offer him a place in my school, teach him how to use his magic” 

 

Freya nodded “I know I saw you coming for a long time now” 

 

A seer maybe? Before she died?

 

“Forgive me for asking, but are you the boy’s mother? Can you tell me his name?” 

 

This caused her to laugh gently eyes softening “no, not his mother. But I do love him deeply. We were going to spend forever together at this lake at one time. As for his name that is for him to say.” Her eyes hardened looking directly into Albus eyes “he has been through a lot, he no longer trusts easy. Do not break his trust if you earn it or you will have hell to pay” 

 

This caused Dumbledore to start, he believed her. He could feel the pure strength coming from her. Albus nodded promising and her eyes returned to the gentle kindness they were before.

 

“His mind is broken, do not push him. He has lost most of his memories from being alone for so long. I fear how they will hurt him when they return. Do not let him go through this alone” 

 

With that the boy returned a rucksack on his back standing cautiously to the side of Albus.

 

“Now my love, I want you to go with this man. The world isn’t as it once was, they will not harm you for being different but that doesn’t mean it will be without threat. Do not forget I will always be here to aide you” with that another object rose from the depths of the lake. 

 

Dumbledore looked closely and noted it was a sort of hourglass filled with water. It floated over landing in the boy’s hands, he then placed that too in his bag.

 

“What if I don’t want to go?” the boy sniffled out, he had started crying at the prospect of leaving what Albus had assumed was the only home he knew

 

“You need to, it’s time for you to re-join the world. The time is almost here and you need to be prepared” this meant nothing to Albus but the boy nodded as though this completely justified his leaving. 

 

Albus reached out offering his hand “Come now let us be off” 

 

The boy grabbed his hand waving goodbye to Freya as she disappeared back into the lake. He looked up at the professor waiting to be told where to go. 

 

Albus smiled down at him, “now this may not feel the best but it’s the best way home” 

 

Before the boy could ask what, he meant, the man span on the spot and together they vanished. 


	2. Chapter 2

When he boy opened his eyes, he realised they were no longer by the lake, they were before a giant castle. The Professor was walking towards a carriage, in front of which was a creature the likes of which the boy could swear he had never seen. Yet it was still familiar, he felt as if the reason why was just out of reach in the furthest point in his mind. 

 

Albus watched the boy, he could obviously see the thestrals. Did this have something to do with that Freya told him. To be so young and to have seen someone die, this child has certainly had a difficult lie. They rode the carriages up to the castle Albus thought to himself. It was irregular to bring a student to the school before the start of term, but he couldn’t just leave him to sleep in a cave. 

 

Albus was so lost in thought he hadn’t realised they had arrived in front the entrance hall of the castle. He helped the boy out of the carriage allowing him to follow as they entered the castle. Looking behind him, he noticed the boy was hiding behind him looking around nervously. The child’s eyes catching on a figure at the top of the stairs. Albus followed his line of sight when he spied the person that must have caught his eye. 

 

“Ah Professor McGonagall, how are you today” he stated cheerfully attempting to show the boy that this woman was nothing to fear “I’ve just returned from informing our final student, I shall be guiding him to the hospital wing for a check-up. Care to join us?” 

 

McGonagall watched curiously spotting the boy behind Albus. This was obviously the student, and just by looking at him she could see whatever his situation was, he obviously couldn’t stay where he was anymore. She nodded descending the stairs, reading the message in Albus’s words that he would explain whilst madame Pomfrey looked over him. 

 

They made their way to the hospital wing where the matron instantly started to fret over the child. Albus and Minerva waited outside eyes meeting as they waited for the other two to be out of earshot. 

 

“I do not know his name” Albus started not waiting to be asked “only a location appeared on my list, he was living in a cave all alone. He says both his parents have died and he’s been living there alone ever since” Albus didn’t mention the lady in the lake, he felt that this was not the time. 

 

Minerva’s eyes saddened “That’s quite terrible, do you intend to have him stay at Hogwarts until school starts? Or will you be informing the ministry to find him an appropriate home” 

 

It wouldn’t be ideal if the child where to stay here, only a few of the staff stayed over the holidays and no one could mind him full time. Looking over Minerva furrowed her brow “he looks a bit too old to be a first year doesn’t he?”

 

Albus looked over as well, in the light of the hospital wing even he could see the boy looked older that he thought. He was definitely a curiosity. The two were brought out of their train of thought as the boy let out a yell. 

 

“Don’t...Stop....Please” the boy was crying trying to get away as Madame Pomfrey attempted to remove his shirt. 

 

“Now my boy that’s no way to act, I need to look at you and see if you’re okay” The matron scolded, reaching forward and grabbing at the shirt again. She smiled successfully as she managed to grasp a fistful of cloth. She gave it a slight tug attempting to raise it about the boy’s head. This causing it to tear due to the frail state it was in. 

 

“NO” the boy shouted, his eyes squeezed shut. A shock-wave burst out from him, everything nearby was thrown away from him. Including madame Pomfrey herself who landed on one of the hospital beds with a quiet ‘oomph’. 

 

The boy looked around noticing what he had done, eyes wide filling with panic. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry” he repeatedly whimpered as he backed up into a wall curling into a ball. 

 

Both Albus and Minerva looked at each other, this was definitely going to be a tough one. The amount of power this child displayed with just his accidental magic was incredible.

 

The boy started rocking back and forth in the corner, the remnants of his shirt falling around him. 

 

“Well then” madame Pomfrey stood back up walking over to the boy once more. “You need to calm down child I’m not going to hurt you,” 

 

The boy looked around eyes meeting with Professor Dumbledore’s in the doorway. The professor in question smiled gently coming over to the boy, he definitely didn’t trust easily. But he was glad that the child seems have placed some trust in him.  

 

“Come on now, she won’t hurt you. She’s the school nurse she just wants to see if you’re okay” He spoke gently.

 

The boy seemed to ponder this before quietly speaking “...like a physician?”

 

Albus nodded slightly “Sort of yes, so let her take a look at you. We’ll get you some new clothes and see if we can find you somewhere warm to stay tonight” 

 

The boy nodded slightly before slowly standing, allowing the rest of what once was his shirt to be removed. His arms wrapping around himself, unknown if it was due to cold or because of the state his body was in.

 

Both McGonagall and Pomfrey gasped at what they saw. The boy’s body was riddled with scars, the most prominent be a large circular burn that resided in the middle of his chest. And he was dangerously thin, ribcage prominently sticking out.

 

“What happened to you?” The madame asked gently, now seeing why the boy was so eager to keep his clothes. 

 

The child in question recoiled tears falling down his cheeks, obviously this was a question he didn’t want to answer. 

 

“He doesn’t have to answer Poppy, they are obviously old and so cause him no threat now” Albus intervenes remembering the words of the lady of the lake “how about we get you something to eat and let you have a rest.” He knew exactly where he wanted the boy to go. 

 

The boy thought before nodding allowing himself to be led to one of the beds. A house elf was called and once the boy had a plate of food in front of him Albus left him in Poppy’s caring hands. Professor McGonagall followed him out of the hospital wing as they headed to his office. 

 

“So, what are you going to do with the boy?” She questioned 

 

“I believe what he needs is someone caring,” He smiled knowingly “Molly would be a perfect candidate. That and shes staying at the order, so they can keep an eye on the child. I feel like we will need to keep track of this one”

 

“Mrs Weasley? But she already has so many of her own children to worry about? Not to mention she’s basically adopted Harry now that he has come to the headquarters as well”

 

“But knowing her as i do she wouldn’t mind having one more” Albus looked over at his friend, a twinkle in his eye. He knew Molly’s nature well enough that she would never turn down a child in need.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus sat in his office, in his hands the response from Molly Weasley he had been waiting for. As he expected Molly’s motherly nature had taken charge and the woman had agreed to take care of the boy. Now was just a matter of introducing them, and the problem that Albus didn’t even know his name yet. 

 

The Headmaster decided to head down to the Hospital wing once more to see if the child would give him any more information, anything else to go on now that he had settled. When he arrived, he was happy to see the boy eating a small plate of sweets. He was far too thin, but Albus knew Molly would be eagerly fix that once the child was in her care. 

 

The boy in question looked up noticing Dumbledore’s entrance, he shied slightly slowing the pace in which he ate once again looking as though he expected to be scolded. Despite him trusting the professor more than anyone else, he was still hesitant to fully relax in his presence.

 

Albus walked across slowly speaking softly as to not frighten him “hello once more my young friend, I have found you a place to stay if you’ll take it” 

 

The boy looked up intrigued as Albus sat at the end of his bed

 

“A friend of mine Mrs Molly Weasley has agreed to take you in. She has quite a few children, some of which around your age. But first we need some information from you” 

 

The boy once more looked frightened backing into the pillows behind him. There were obviously some things he didn’t want to share. 

 

“Nothing major my child just a few simple questions, first thing, how old are you exactly” 

 

The boys head tilt as if thinking before shrugging slight “I....I don’t know.... lost count?” the last two words barely above a whisper as if he were speaking to himself rather than the Professor before him.  

 

Albus watched curiously, the boy must have been through a lot to lose track of his age, by the look of him he would place him maybe twelve or thirteen, but due to being so malnourished he could be very wrong.

 

“That’s okay, what about you name. What can we call you? I’m sure you have a name” 

 

The boy thought again “I have many names...I think...” 

 

Albus was confused once more, the answers this boy was giving, it seemed he went through more than Albus had even dreamed of. He remembered what the lady of the lake had said, that the boys mind was ‘broken’. He started to wonder exactly what this meant.

 

“Okay then, what was your first name then. Or the one that most people called you” 

 

The boy scrunched up his face in thought before looking around as if checking if the area was clear. Speaking barely above a whisper “I don’t know if I can tell you, Freya said to keep it secret” 

 

Albus frowned, why about this boy’s name could be so important that it had to be kept secret. Pulling out his wand he cast a spell on the curtains around him, causing them to close around the two. 

 

“There we go, now no one will hear us.” He smiled down at the boy hoping that this would be enough to satisfy his paranoia 

 

The boy closed his eyes once again thinking it through before speaking barely audible. “My name was...” 

 

They were interrupted suddenly as Madame Pomfrey came through the curtains. 

 

Dumbledore sighed mentally face-palming as he was so close to an answer. Looking back at the boy he could see that he no longer was willing to share. The boy’s posture had gone rigid and he was frantically looking between the two of them. Whatever trust he had built with the child gone within seconds.

 

Sitting quietly, he watched as Poppy checked over the boy, she was muttering about one last look before he went off. Now up close he could see the number of scars that covered the boy’s body. Most of them looked too clean to have been an accident, almost as if he had been attacked. There where the odd few that looked like nothing that Albus had ever seen. Some may have been caused by illness, others looked like bites or stings, but too large to be caused by any normal creature. 

 

Once Poppy left the area Dumbledore once again sat in front of the boy moving to hopefully continue their conversation. The child looked up slightly avoiding eye contact and shook his head. No Albus was not going to get a name today. 

 

“Well then, how about for the time being you make one up. We need something to call you and the name doesn’t have to be your real one. Why don’t you have a think about it we will be leaving soon”

 

The boy relaxed ever so slightly, looking back at his hands nodding slowly. 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

An hour passed and the two of them stood in the dark street, across from them a row of town houses. Being the secret keeper of Grimmauld place meant by just being with Albus the boy should have no trouble getting inside. 

 

The Professor held out his hand for the boy, who hesitantly took it and together they walked across the road. They young boy couldn’t help but gasp eyes widening in awe as he witnessed the building grow before him once the Headmaster had put his hand on the handle. 

 

“Now my boy, I must ask you to be quiet as you can coming inside okay?” 

 

The boy nodded tilting his head curiously. They stepped inside the boy trying to hide behind Albus, unsure of what would be on the other side of the door. He wasn’t one who liked being stared at and was not looking forward to the possible strangers that where inside.

 

 But in his effort to stay hidden he had managed to trip over an umbrella stand that was sat by the doorway. 

 

In that moment a few things happened, a curtain beside the boy flew open and the painting behind it began screeching. The door at the end of the hallway opened a small group of people sticking their heads out curiously and a man walked into the hall stomping in their direction. 

 

This caused him to panic, his heart racing as his body filed with immense fear. The world around him became fuzzy and distorted. He felt as his magic flared up reacting to his emotion attempting to protect him from this unknown threat. He placed his hands over his ears and screamed. 

 

The painting beside burst into flame causing the man down to stop in his tracks. Albus backed up pulling the boy away from the painting attempting to get him a safe distance before he tried to calm him down. 

 

The boy opened his teary eyes and looked across seeing the fire he had caused he backed up into the wall, fear deep set on his face.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I’m sorry please don’t kill me” he started muttering continuously, slowly sliding down the wall until he was scrunched on the balls of his feet hands over his head. 

 

It was then the fire went out in a whirl of wind. But the damage was done and the painting was damaged beyond repair all that remained was a burnt rectangle on the wall. The boy remained sniffling on the floor as the man came up to inspect the painting. He knocked it once and ashes rained down to the floor.

 

Albus watched astounded at the amount of power that he had just witnessed. Looking back at the child he had wondered as to why the boy thought his actions would cause anyone to want to kill him.

 

“Well I think that’s gone and done it” The man laughed grinning broadly

 

“I think so Sirius, now would you mind getting Molly for me.”

 

Sirius looked down as if only just noticing the boy, frowning at his distraught state he decided to intervene. “Hey there mate, no harm done. We’ve been trying to destroy that wretched thing for months. If anything, I think we should thank you” he spoke gently trying not to scare him. 

 

The boy looked up slightly and giving a slight sniffle. 

 

“Now come on Molly’s been prepping for you arrival for the last hour she should be done with you room any second. How about you come have some tea”

 

He reached out a hand and the boy cautiously took it allowing himself to be taken down the hall to what appeared to be a kitchen. Inside where some teenagers who all looked across curiously as he entered a boy with red hair, a girl with bushy brown and a boy with black hair and glasses. The man smiled down at them before leaving the room in response to his name being called

 

“Hello, my names Hermione this is Ron and Harry.” The girl started indicating respectively as the boy sat across from her and next to the one called Harry “And the man who just brought you here was Sirius” She smiled kindly in his direction, indicating to an empty chair across from her for him to take.

 

“Hello” he replied voice barely above a whisper slowly walking over to take a seat, eyes never lifting from the floor.

 

The three waited for the boy to introduce himself but when it became obvious that wasn’t going to happen they decided to shift the conversation 

 

“Bloody strong bit of accidental magic there,” The redhead, Ron started in an attempt to continue conversation. “Merlin’s beard, I thought you were going to take down the whole wall” 

 

The boy jumped hand going to his chin and Harry could swear he heard a whispered ‘but I don’t even have a beard’ before Hermione smacked Ron on his arm.

 

“What was that for,” He questioned disgruntled rubbing his arm. 

 

Hermione glared daggers at him before turning back to the mysterious boy with a muttered ‘seriously’ under her breath. 

 

“So, what’s your name?” Harry asked, rolling his eyes at his two friends.

 

The boy sighed quietly answering “I... I don’t really have one right now” 

 

Hermione’s eyes widened “don’t have a name?” 

 

“Not yet… Professor Dumbledore said I could choose one if I wanted” The boy chuckled ever so slightly “I’m not the best at coming up with names” he whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“Surely you can’t be that bad” Harry stated getting more curious about the boy every second 

 

The boy blushed “the last time I had to come up with a name on the fly...I... uh...called myself Dragoon the great” 

 

Ron burst out laughing “that’s bloody brilliant” 

 

Hermione glared at him again before smiling gently at the boy “how about we help you, any preferences?” 

 

The boy thought for a second “can it start with M... keep it closer too...” he drew off in a whisper obviously not intending to say what he had 

 

“Alright M... there’s Matthew, Marcus, Martin, Myrddin, Marlon....any of those good?” 

 

The boy tilted his head thinking, looking up from the table “Myrddin sounds okay” his voice barely audible 

 

The three others smiled “Myrddin it is then” Harry said grinning at their new companion. 

 

They talked for about 10 minutes, mainly Ron attempting to explain what Quidditch was once he found out the boy didn’t know. He was halfway through explaining the last world cup when Professor Dumbledore entered the room, with him was a plump woman with red hair. It didn’t take Myrddin long to guess that this was the Molly Weasley that the Professor had spoken of. 

 

“Oh, there you are dearie, now Albus has told be all about you. You’ll be staying with us now and so I want you to know your safe here.” As she spoke she walked over to Myrddin’s side looking him over before enveloping him in a hug. 

 

His eyes widened in panic, breath quickening, magic once again beginning to come to the surface. Molly felt the boy tense, letting him go with a sad look in her eye before moving over to the fridge. 

 

“Your just like Harry. Far too skinny” she started to pull out an array of foods “Now Professor Dumbledore said you were trying to think of a name to use?” 

 

Myrddin nodded blushing slightly “Hermione helped me” 

 

Mrs Weasley grinned turning around eyebrows raised in curiosity.

 

“c... call me Myrddin.... P…Please” he stammered out his face fully turning red once again looking down at the table. 

 

“Wonderful, well Myrddin I hope you don’t mind too much about where you stay we only had one room left that was deemed safe enough to stay in, but it’s quite small” she went back to her cooking fretting over the stove. 

 

“I don’t mind...I’ll sleep on the floor if I have too” Myrddin replied quietly, not wanting to cause this people a bother.

 

“No, you won’t, not if I have anything to do with it. Now have something to eat and we’ll get you into bed. Very busy day tomorrow” she placed a plate piled with food in front of him. Myrddin was convinced magic was involved with how fast and how much food there was. 

 

“You get used to it” Harry whispered in his ear noticing his awed expression “she did the same when I first came round” 

 

Myrddin chuckled slightly before beginning to eat the feast before him. He couldn’t remember the last day he ate this this well. He continued to blush as the others continued their conversation about Quidditch, relaxing as he began to feel safe.

 

Professor Dumbledore smiled as he noticed Myrddin relax, this was definitely the right move. “Thank-you once more Molly, for agreeing to this”

 

“Oh, it’s no worry at all Headmaster, thinking of what the poor boy has been through. I couldn’t imagine”

 

Albus smiled in gratitude, “I shall finish the paperwork to apply for a school allowance, we can use that to buy him some necessities. I am unsure what we will do with him for the year, we shall wait an see how his health progresses before deciding”

 

The woman nodded in understanding. Just from her short meeting with the boy she wasn't sure if he was quite well enough to handle the full on life of a student.

 

“Now I must be off, there is plenty to do. Send for me if anything happens”

 

The two said their farewells before the headmaster walked out the door. Myrddin watching the interaction between the two curiously as he ate. Once his plate was empty he didn’t even have to say anything and the plate was gone. Next thing he knew he was being dragged upstairs to a small bedroom. Bare of any decorations and a small bed in one corner and a desk in the other.

 

“There’s some of Ron’s old Pyjamas on the bed there for you. Now ill wake you in the morning we have a very busy schedule goodnight dear” 

 

The door was shut and for the first time since this morning he was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Myrddin awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Sitting up he groggily looked around for the source. 

 

Mrs Weasley had come in holding a large tray filled with various delicious looking breakfast foods. “Good Morning Myrddin, I thought you would like some breakfast. We have a very busy day to get you sorted so I want you full of energy.”

 

Mrs Weasley placed the tray on the desk before helping him sit up, before continuing quietly. “Just let me know if it gets too much for you okay, we just need you to be present to get the allowance from Gringotts and to buy you a wand. Once we have that if its ever to much we can bring you back home. Okay?” 

 

Myrddin nodded in thanks, he wasn’t too sure how he would take to the presumably crowded streets. But he didn’t want to cause to much strain on the people that where so kind to him. 

 

“Now eat as much as you can, there’s a bathroom across the hall. Let me know if you need anything and we will sort you out okay” Mrs. Weasley rubbed his knee lovingly before moving the tray to his lap and leaving out the door. 

 

Myrddin ate breakfast before returning the tray to the desk. Stopping to stretch, whilst the bed had been much more comfortable than the cave he had previously called home, he had a lot of trouble falling asleep. The house made strange noises in the night, and the fact that he was somewhere new didn’t help the situation at all. Deciding a wash may help him relax he made his to the bathroom. 

 

He found someone, presumably Mrs. Weasley, had left a fresh pile of towels along with a toothbrush and some fresh clothes on the bench for him. Smiling at the show of kindness Myrddin locked the door and proceeded to wash. 

 

After Myrddin stood before the mirror looking at his chest. His body was riddled with scars that he didn’t remember getting. He found if he concentrated enough he would get a flash of a memory. Mainly of swords or fire, but never enough to truly tell him what had occurred 

 

Frowning he quickly covered himself with the clothes laid out. They were obviously also second hand and still lay to big on him, but he was grateful for the long sleeves to cover him. He was already getting stared at, he didn’t need another reason to have everyone looking at him. 

 

He made his way out again looking up and down the hall. He realised he didn’t remember where to go. Looking around panicking he spied a young girl with long red hair walking his way. She came up to him holding a pile of towels and clothes. 

 

“Hello, are you the new kid? I’m Ginny nice to meet you” 

 

“Hi, I’m Myrddin” he responded nervously. 

 

“Are you done with the bathroom? I’m dying to have a shower and Ron just took the one upstairs” 

 

Myrddin nodded jumping out of the doorway to let her pass as she smiled in thanks. This meant he was now lost in the hallway, he turned around as she started to close the door. 

 

“Um... sorry, can you tell me where Mrs Weasley is…. I can’t remember where to go” he stuttered out quietly looking at the ground. 

 

“Oh, mums in the kitchen, just go the way I came then down the stairs. You can probably just follow the shouting from there, I think mum caught Fred and George attempting another prank. You could hear her shouting from my room” 

 

“Okay... thanks” he began walking down in the direction he was pointed listening out for this so-called shouting. He found the staircase and started to descend as he could hear muffled voices. Mainly just one voice he recognised as belonging to Mrs Weasley. Following the noise, he peeked through a doorway to see the woman in question crossly scolding two identical red heads as they smirked mischievously. 

 

 

Trying not to intrude Myrddin backed up opting to wait in the hall until they were done. But once more his foot was caught on a box left in the passage and he found himself toppling down to the ground. 

 

The noise alerted the others to his presence and the three come out curious. 

 

“Oh, Myrddin darling are you okay. I’m sorry we really do need to finish cleaning this place up, you aren’t hurt, are you?” Molly started, making to move over to help him stand. 

 

The twins however beat her to him, helping him to his feet. Big grins on their face. 

 

“Hello there I’m Gred” 

 

“And I’m Forge” 

 

“are you the new addition” 

 

“Ron called Myrddin” 

 

“We heard wait you did to that horrid painting”

 

“We must say well done”

 

They started talking perfectly synced with each other. 

 

“Yes, that’s me” he answered nervously brushing himself off from the fall. 

 

“Stop confusing the poor boy, and don’t think I forgot about you two, I’ll expect you to be cleaning whilst I’m gone” Mrs Weasley scolded the two hands on her hips.

 

The twins winked in his direction before hurrying up the stairs. 

 

“Sorry about them, always up to no good. Now did you find everything okay?” 

 

Myrddin nodded following her back into the kitchen. 

 

“A small group of us will be going today, it’s getting dangerous out there and I don’t want to risk any trouble.  And like I said before, just let us know and one of us can bring you back while the others finish the shopping” 

 

Myrddin nodded along grateful for the kindness he was shown. Molly walked over grabbing a letter off the table. 

 

“These are your approval forms, thankfully Professor Dumbledore was able to rush them through. Normally it takes a good few weeks to even hear back, but since you where added to the list so late, and had such an unusual situation he was able to convince one of his friends in the sector to do it overnight”  She smiled sweetly

 

The boy blushed, still not used to people going out of their way to help him. He quietly said his thanks as they were joined by a tall man and a younger woman with bright pink hair. Myrddin couldn’t tell what it was, but there was something curious about the man. 

 

“All ready to go, are we?” Molly came over a bag now on her arm. 

 

“Yes, hopefully won’t take too long” The man answered smiling in greeting.

 

“Alright, Myrddin dearie this is Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Their good friends of ours" Molly introduced the two indicating them respectfully before speaking quieter "they’ll be more than happy to bring you back as well if you need too.” 

 

Remus held out his hand “call me Remus please” 

 

Tonks waved “Hiya, call me Tonks, nice to meet ya” 

 

Myrddin smiled shyly, grateful that there was only the four of them going. It didn't take them long to get to Diagon Alley. Myrddin ended up holding onto Mrs Weasleys sleeve most of the journey in an effort not to get lost. Once they entered the magical lane Myrddin moved even closer to the adults. Focusing on not panicking rather than taking in the sights around him. The Alley was filled with witches and wizards all busy about their day, none to concerned when accidentally bumping into him. He felt his pulse begin to quicken as they continued down the path, the people getting way closer then he liked.

 

They entered a large white building that stood proud at the end of the lane, even Myrddin could tell that this was supposed to be a bank. Inside the noise level was much quieter with much fewer people, before them was an array of desks maned by short creatures. Myrddin felt himself let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding as he was no longer surrounded by the strangers outside.  

 

The small group of them walked over to one of the free attendants. The nameplate on the desk said Brodgus. Myrddin once again felt a sense of familiarity around these beings, this too painfully out of reach.

 

“Hello, we would like to access the Weasley vaults, we also have an approved application for the student assist package” Molly handed over the forms and a key as she spoke

 

“And the student in question?” The Brodgus asked peering over his spectacles. 

 

“Young Myrddin here” Molly motioning to the boy behind her.

 

The Goblin once more looked at him, eyes narrowing before looking back at the paperwork. “Rejected” 

 

“What!” Tonks started from the back of the group. 

 

Remus stood forward to the desk, speaking calmly, yet his voice firm as he spoke with authority  “The form was already completed and approved; the child has no known family or money. He fills all of the requirements” 

 

The goblin sneered at the group. “I’m afraid ‘the boy’ no longer reaches the requirements for the loan.” 

 

“And why is that?” Remus asked anger beginning to seep into his voice. 

 

“Because the child has access to his own money, we do not give money to those whom clearly do not need it” 

 

This stopped everyone in the group in their tracks, they had assumed the boy was muggleborn and so had no change of having a vault at Gringotts. 

 

Brodgus sighed frustrated “Shall I add his vault to the list of the ones you want to visit?” 

 

“But we don’t have a key, we didn’t even know this vault existed” Molly started 

 

“The Emrys’ vault does not require a key. They only need to be of Blood to gain access” the goblin spoke as if this where common knowledge.

 

This new information startled the adults, this was only the case in the higher up pure blood families. It was known that only 5 or so vaults worked on this system and so for this boy to have one was astounding, not to mention the fact he was able to be recognised on sight. It brought back the question of who exactly was this boy.

 

“This ‘boy’ is the last living ‘descendent’. Therefore, the contents all belong to him now” 

 

The boy in Question was listening curiously, that name sounded familiar. It was what the occasional magical creature he came across had called him. He also felt as if the creature was lying, as if he where reading a script. But why would he lie about something like this. He was so lost in thought be hadn’t noticed the adults sorting out the situation before he was being led to a cart in the back. 

 

They took the journey down stopping at a small vault first. Mrs. Weasley jumped out collecting some coins in her bag before returning to the cart. They moved again racing further and further down it felt like they were travelling for ages until they came before a stone wall. 

 

“The Emrys Vault” the goblin spoke breaking Myrddin out of his thoughts. The boy got out of the cart walking over to the wall. There was nothing there, but the boy could feel the magic falling off the wall in waves. He reached his hand out, he didn’t know why but he felt he needed to touch it.

 

Once the tip of his finger contacted the cold stone the magic centred around his touch before flaring outward revealing a large black door that wasn’t present before.

 

“Oh my!” Mrs Weasley exclaimed walking behind Myrddin obviously intending to aide him in collecting what he needed. 

 

“Please return to the cart, only Emrys may enter the vault” the Goblin spoke harshly “those are the rules set out when the vault was created, no exceptions” 

 

Myrddin looked back to the kind woman in worry, but she just smiled kindly. “It’s alright dearie, just get some money for books and clothes okay.” 

 

Myrddin nodded before pulling on the handle and stepping inside. Once his foot passed the threshold a wave of magic pulsed through the room. The torches that lines the wall lit up, enlightening the large room before him. 

 

He stepped inside fully, the door shutting itself behind him as he took in the sight. Shelves and shelves of treasures lined the walls, the back wall covered in a mound of chests all filled with coin. There was a bookshelf filled with texts that Myrddin felt would turn to dust they were that old, yet he felt the magic radiating off them and somehow knew they were protected from that ever happening.

 

Shaking his head, he brought himself out of his awe and set to work. He didn’t want to make the people who were so kind to him wait. Walking to the chest he grabbed a small satchel that sat in front, filling it with the bronze, silver and gold coins that looked the same as what Mrs Weasley had collected. He didn’t know how much to grab, but the bag seemed to have a charm on it so it fit more then it appeared. 

 

Once he had what he believed to be a sufficient amount of coin he went to leave, but his eyes were drawn to a staff that was lent against the wall. He walked across and picked it up looking it up and down. He felt he should take it with him, but it was too big to carry around. 

 

As if hearing his thoughts, the staff began to glow, shrinking until it was around the size of the wands that he had seen the others using. Smiling he placed that too into the satchel at his side. Next to the staff was another item that caught his attention. It was a ring on a chain, it had on it an insignia of a dragon on a shield. Once more a part of Myrddin’s brain said that this was important so he took it as well, placing it around his neck. 

 

Panicking that he was taking too long he hurried out the door to where the adults were waiting for him. Once his hand left the door it once more returned to being a stone wall. He looked over to the adults speaking in hushed tones in the cart, obviously unaware of the boys return. 

 

“Emrys, as promised we will keep your secret. But it is good to see you back in the world. It has been a long time and we were beginning to worry as to what happened to you” Brodgus spoke beside him pulling him from his thoughts.

 

Myrddin stared confused. The goblin spoke as if he knew him personally. “I’m sorry, I... I don’t understand” 

 

The goblin looked across startled, eyes wide as he looked the boy up and down “so this isn’t just an act, you truly don’t remember who you are?” 

 

Myrddin shook his head full of confusion, did he previously know this being. "Some things i think, not a lot..."

 

“Well then I fear the situation is worse than we thought. But I'm afraid we must not intervene. I apologise but I cannot aide you at this time, we have made an oath and i shan't break it, not even for you” The creature looked sincere as he spoke bowing slightly before he began to walk back to the cart drawing the attention of the waiting group. Myrddin followed along attempting to process this new information. 

 

“Myrddin, did you have any trouble?” Mrs Weasley asked moving over to allow him to sit. 

 

“No, I hope I have enough” He sat down brain moving at top speed, it wasn’t even midday and he had so much new to process. The journey back up went by much faster as Myrddin was lost in thought.

 

They quickly left the bank, moving towards the shops. Myrddin once more followed closely, hand tightly clung onto Mrs Weasleys coat. The amount of people had almost doubled from when they first arrived. The people bustling around him causing him to almost loose his grip, he did not like this at all.

 

“Alright now we have funds we should get you a wand.” Remus started obviously directing them to a nearby store. 

 

Myrddin stopped looking down at his newly acquired satchel, “I... I think I already have one” 

 

The three turned to look at him confused, the child didn’t have much with him when he came into their care. Definitely not a wand. 

 

Myrddin sensing their confusion he pulled out the wand sized staff. “This would do wont it?” 

 

“Where’d you get that from?” Mrs Weasley asked curious

 

“In the vault, it kind of...called out to me?” He said unsure of how to explain how he was drawn to it, leaving out the part that it had previously been a staff. 

 

Tonks looked across curiously “Well that depends, can you use it?”

 

Myrddin frowned “well it…glowed? When I picked it up?” again not a lie, just a slight stretch of the truth.

 

“Well then i think that shall do nicely” 

 

Myrddin nodded looking shyly at the ground. “Would it be okay if went.... home.... it’s very crowded” he spoke in a shy whisper. The crowds beginning to get to him.

 

“Of course, sweetie, Tonks would you be a dear and take him back. If you just give me your money ill buy everything you will need, and I’ll even get you some more clothes okay. We can come back tomorrow for your uniform” Molly answered understandingly, holding out her hand. 

 

Myrddin smiled, these people were too kind to him. He handed over the satchel of coins, keeping a hold of his new ‘wand’. 

 

“A’right Myrddin, let’s get home” Tonks placed a hand on his shoulder to bring him out of the busy street so that they could apparate home. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

That evening Molly and Remus returned arms filled with all the books that the students will need for the coming year. 

Myrddin blushed as Mrs Weasley handed back his satchel, still mostly filled with coin. 

“Now, I went to Madame Malkins in regards to your uniform. And being the dear that she is she has agreed to allow you to come in after hours tomorrow to get fitted. That way there aren’t so many watching eyes on you. Also, I was able to get you some of your own clothes let me know how they fit, I think they should be alright” she then handed over a large bag filled with clothes of all kinds, enough to last him the full year

The boy’s eyes began to water in response to the immense kindness he was shown. These people knew him barely a day and yet they were going above and beyond in order to accommodate him.

“Now, Headmaster Dumbledore has made a plan for you. I know you probably don’t want special treatment but it’s probably best if for a short time you receive some private tutoring. We don’t think your quite ready for the busy classrooms just yet.”  Molly began sorting through the books sorting them into piles for each respective student 

“That and the fact you seem a bit older, it may not be ideal to place you with the first years. But we will go through that later. The Headmaster will come to sort out your house, then we will move from there” she walked over placing a large pile of books in front of him. Myrddin picked up the first one and started to flick though them eagerly.

 

* * *

 

 

A week passed and Myrddin started feeling more at home. He was beginning to relax more around his new-found family, even starting to help with the cleaning as well as studying the textbooks. Throughout his readings he found the information to be somewhat familiar yet frustratingly he couldn’t tell why.

It was until they found what they presumed to be a boggart in one of the upstairs studies that things turned sour. They where holding a small part to celebrate Ron and Hermione becoming Prefects when Remus came over.

“Moody says it’s definitely a Boggart, I can deal with it if you want” Remus offered. 

“No, its alright I’ll go deal with it before bed” Molly stood going upstairs to the study “it’s starting to get late anyway.” About 5 minutes later Myrddin felt a wave of immense sadness and fear rush over him. Something was wrong. 

Wordlessly he stood leaving the group and moving to go up to what he believed to be the origin. Going down the hall he stopped outside the door, behind which was the source. It was the study that this mysterious boggart was in. When he had asked earlier Sirius had explained that the creature would turn into the thing you feared most. Myrddin didn’t know what that fear was and wasn’t eager to find out. But feeling the immense sadness coming from the woman inside was washing over him, he had to help. 

Opening the door, he saw Mrs Weasley knelt on the floor crying, before her was the body of the twins... the boy frowned confused, they were just downstairs perfectly fine so how?

“R-r-riddikulus” Mrs Weasley sobbed casting a spell at the forms and the bodies changed into that of Ron and Harry. 

“No... Riddikulus” now...now it was Myrddin’s own corpse that lay on the floor and Mrs Weasley burst out with another fresh batch of tears.

Without really thinking Myrddin moved to stand in front of his new mother tears in his eyes. The woman barely knew him yet loved him enough that his death was one of her worst fears. He knelt down intending to help her up wanting to help.

“Oh, Myrddin dear you don’t need to I’m just being silly” she wiped her eyes moving to stand.

Myrddin smiled intending to reassure his adoptive mother that it was okay when he heard a voice behind him.

“Traitor” The voice was filled with such hatred and disgust and familiarity that it froze him to the core.  Eyes blown wide he could hear his pulse beating loudly in his ears.

“Liar”

The voice continued and Myrddin started shaking. He couldn’t place where he knew the voice from. But the impact it had on him was intense he could honestly say he had never felt such fear.

 Slowly he turned to face the owner breathing quickly. There stood before him was a man with straw blond hair, wearing chain mail, armour and a large red cloak. And he was holding a sword pointed directly at Myrddin’s face.

“Sorcerer scum” the look on the mans face was of pure disgust and hatred, Myrddin froze at the look in the man eyes. Tears began to fall as he attempted to move backwards away from the man before him.

“I should kill you right where you stand, but I think I might enjoy torturing you first for the traitor you are” the man walked forwards in order to keep the sword still touching his throat.

Myrddin’s world when fuzzy eyes become unfocused as the room begun to spin “I’m sorry no please I’m sorry I didn’t want to lie” he started to apologise profusely. 

“Die you filthy Sorcerer” the man raised his sword. 

Myrddin screamed loudly hands pressed to his ears. The house shook as a pulse of magic escaped from him. The knight before him froze before exploding into smoke. He threw up on the floor swaying before passing out on his side, the last thing he saw was Remus and Sirius bursting through the door wands at the ready.

  

* * *

 

 

“So, you’re saying the boy destroyed a boggart?” Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, in hand a letter from Molly. In front of him stood a very flabbergasted Remus. 

“Yes, when snuffles and I got to the room the boggart was completely gone. But Molly was there the whole time and she said he had a panic attack after the creature reacted to him and it just exploded” Remus flopped down in the chair across from him “even for accidental magic it would take a lot of power to do destroy one” 

Albus once more read through the letter, according to molly the boggart had transformed into some sort of knight and was yelling at the child. He would have to try and find out the origin of this fear when the boy awakes, though he doubted the boy would answer him now. 

“Molly says the boggart was accusing he boy of being a traitor. Possibly due to having magic. We will need to tread carefully, if the boy begins to fear his magic... then I fear of what will become of him” the headmaster trailed off

“An obscurus... we can’t…. we can’t let that happen to him” Remus lowered his head sadly.

“Just make sure he feels safe when he wakes, reassure him that he has people that care for him. Once school starts, we will be able to monitor him more closely” The Headmaster lent back in his chairs, eyes distant as he worried for the future of this poor boy.  
  
---  
  
 


	6. Chapter 6

Back at Grimmauld place Myrddin woke slowly, body stiff and head aching. Looking around he was back in his room. Sitting up he rubbed his temple attempting to rid himself of his headache through pure willpower. He didn’t want to leave the room, the prospect of being seen by everyone right now terrified him. He was a monster, no one should have to put up with him. 

 Sighing he flopped back on the bed, maybe he should leave. Go back to his lake and Freya where he won’t risk hurting other people. He couldn’t control his ‘outbursts’ it was only a matter of time before someone gets hurt.

 He ended up curling in the blanket on his side eyes staring blankly at the wall. This was how Remus found him a few hours later when he had come in to check on the boy. 

 “Hey there, you feeling okay” 

 The only indication he got that the boy had heard him was his eyes shifting over slightly in his general direction. He could see the boy’s eyes where distant, a look he recognised well. The child was obviously scared of himself, of hurting someone. Remus had worn that same look in the past, often after the full moon. The look of someone who considered themselves a monster.

 “You don’t need to worry, no one was hurt” Remus tried once more to coax the boy out of his tangle of blankets. But instead all his got was a small sniffle in response.  
  
“Dinners going to be ready in about half an hour, try and come down. Everyone’s worried about you” Once more no response. Sighing sadly Remus left the room heading to the kitchen. It had seemed like the boy had finally begun to trust them and this was now a major step backwards.  
  
“How is he?” Molly questioned the second he entered, she truly had taken the child in as his own son.  
  
“No better, Professor Dumbledore is starting to worry. Given that he is possibly already older then eleven, he really shouldn’t be holding in his magic.” The fear they all had didn’t need to be said. The fact he had these outbursts already said that his magic was unstable.  
  
“Well ill save him some dinner just in case. It’s only a few days before they all leave, for this to happen now.” Molly sighed deeply before returning to her cooking. The boy was already so thin, she didn’t want him to miss anymore meals.   


* * *

 

  
It was late that night when Harry had an idea. He and Ron where sitting in the kitchen as the adults all discussed ‘important order things’ in the lounge room. The two of them deemed too young to join, although this time they weren’t so upset. More concerned for the young boy upstairs that hadn’t left his room all day. The adults had kept quiet about why, only that he had faced the Boggart upstairs and somehow managed to destroy it.

“What if Myrddin isn’t afraid of the boggart?” He questioned leaning back in his chair, glaring at the ceiling as If it might provide him with answers.

Ron scoffed rolling his eyes. “It’s a boggart, the literal embodiment of fear Harry. What else could he be afraid of.”

Harry sighed rubbing his hand down his face, he knew Ron wouldn’t really understand. Righting his chair, he stood determined. “I have an idea”

 Grabbing a plate of leftovers that Mrs Weasley had left in the fridge he headed for Myrddin’s room. Quietly knocking on the door, he slowly entered, barely able to see due to the darkness within.  
  
“Myrddin, you there?” He questioned cautiously. In return he heard a slight shuffling of blankets.  
“I bought you something to eat, you missed dinner” he placed the plate on the desk in the room before slowly moving towards the bed. “Come on mate, Mrs Weasley will have a fit if you don’t eat something”

He waited in silence, hoping to hear a response. When he got no answer, he moved to the side of the bed and sat down on the floor, his back to the bed. Taking a stab in the dark he sighed sadly. “It’s not the boggart that’s frightened you is it.” He asked quietly leaning his head on the mattress.  
  
Finally a response, a small murmur could be heard from the mound Harry could barely make out “I’m a monster”  
  
“You’re not a monster mate, why would you think that? Coz you beat the boggart? I don’t think that makes you a monster” Harry replied in an attempt to reassure.  
  
Myrddin sighed turning ever so slightly Harry could barely make out his face in the mounds of blankets “because I have magic”  
  
Harry smiled sadly “well everyone else in this building has magic. Do you think their monster’s too?”  
  
Myrddin thought for a moment, thoughts mainly going to Mrs Weasley. There was no way someone with that much love in their heart could be a monster. Finally making eye contact the boy shook his head.  
  
“See, so there’s no way you can be one just for having magic.”

“But my magic…” There was still pain in his voice “I can’t seem to control it, there’s just so much. people are scared of me”   
  
Harry nodded, he was right in his earlier thoughts. The boy wasn’t afraid because of the boggart, it probably started this. But now, the boy was scared of himself.  “Alright mate I’m going to tell you a story. It might not be the same but I had a similar…issue?”

Sighing deeply Harry closed his eyes as he began to speak “In my second year at Hogwarts, there was an incident with a monster being released in the school, attacking students. This creature was supposedly the pet of one of the school founders, Salazar Slytherin, and it was believed that it was being controlled by his heir.”

“There was a hunt in the school, everyone on edge to find this supposed Heir. It was of course smack bang in the middle of this that I found out I was a parselmouth. I could talk to snakes, the symbol of the Slytherin house. So naturally everyone thought It was me that was attacking the students. People were afraid of me, scared that if they got on my bad side, I would attack them. But that wasn’t the case, it was just… a coincidence? But regardless people assumed the worst, as most tend to do.

But despite that my friends stood by me. Reassuring me that I wasn’t crazy, and that just because I had this one trait that didn’t define who I was. Now I know it isn’t the same… but what I’m trying to say is, some people may be scared. Being different always ends that way. People get frightened of things they don’t understand, things that are different then their used too. But your friends will stand by you, WE will stand by you. There’s never reason to be afraid of who you are just because others don’t understand.”

Harry sighed, he’s never really been good at this, more often being on the receiving side of the pep talks rather than the giving. He groaned inwardly, maybe he should have made Hermione come up, she was better at this. Opening his eyes and turning slightly he saw Myrddin had unfurled, looking more relaxed. 

“So how about it, want to have something to eat and join Ron and I, maybe we could teach you wizards chess.” Harry offered hopeful that maybe he got through to him, maybe he didn’t royally screw this up.  
  
Myrddin nodded at the idea finally sitting up, bringing the blanket around him before speaking barely audible voice still crackling. “Thanks, Harry”  
  
“No worries, that’s what friends are for mate” Harry stood moving to the door, “We’ll be in the kitchen okay, when you’re ready” He left to go see if he could find Ron’s chess set. 

  
Once alone Myrddin smiled to himself, he had made friends somehow. A friend who didn’t think he was a monster even though he knew what he was, what he could do. Someone who wasn’t scared of his power. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, the feeling of loneliness in his heart lessening slightly. It had been too long since someone had actually known him, let alone called him a friend. 

It was 15 minutes later when Myrddin walked cautiously into the kitchen, Harry smiling brightly as he offered the seat next to him. The three boys spent the rest of the night playing chess unaware they were being watched by Remus who was smiling gently at the sight, _maybe the kid will be okay_.

 


	7. Chapter 7

  
The rest of the week went smoothly, with Myrddin opening up more and more to his new friends. The episode with the boggart long since forgotten as he found a home with the kind people of the order. It was getting close to when they were due to leave for Hogwarts when Albus Dumbledore finally stopped by.

  
They had decided because of his inability to be surrounded by people without having a panic attack and losing control of his magic, putting him straight into classes wouldn’t be the best idea. Instead they decided they boy would take private tutoring lessons to catch him up with the 4th years (as they decided he was maybe 13 going on 14) and possibly ween him into classes later in the year when he was more comfortable with strangers.

Even the idea of putting him in a dorm full of strangers seemed out of the question, so they decided to set up a separate room for the boy to use while he became more settled in the school. The location of which was to be determined by the house he was to be sorted into.

That’s why the Headmaster was here now, with him a ratty old wizards hat.  
  
“Now normally you would be sorted in front of the entire school before the feast, but given circumstances I think it would be best if we have a smaller audience” Professor Dumbledore smiled down at him, a knowing twinkle in his eye.  
  
Myrddin was grateful for the kindness, he wasn’t fond of being stared at. The two of them where in the side room, because despite getting to know the people of Grimmauld place closely, the idea of being the centre of attention for more than a second caused the boys heart to quicken. But even Myrddin could tell everyone was waiting in the hall listening in, apparently ones house was a big deal in the wizarding world.  
  
“Now all that we need to do is place this hat on your head” The headmaster spoke as he lifted the old hat above the boys head.  
  
Myrddin shook nervously as it dropped on his head, almost instantly he felt a presence attempt to forcefully enter his mind. The presence calming down, he could feel it resonating just outside his mind.  
  
‘Why hello old friend it has been a time’ he heard a voice whispered in his ear, his head instinctively turning searching to find the source.

“H-Hello?”  
  
‘There is still no need to speak I can hear your thoughts just fine despite your barrier’ The voice said with humour in its voice before it hummed, frustrated ‘Something is wrong, your usual guards still stand but there’s something else. Your memories’  
  
Myrddin perked up, did this hat have answers. Did it know him, who he was? Could you know a hat? Could it provide more answers then the strange goblins at the bank? A thousand questions ran through his mind at the thought of potential answers.  
  
The voice sounded slightly concerned ‘I am afraid I do not have all the answers you seek old friend, the barriers in your mind prevent me from accessing anything that would provide you information you require, and I’m afraid it has been too long since I’ve seen you to know anything relevant.’

Myrddin sighed sadly. The interaction seemed to be providing him with more questions than answers.

‘I am sure you will find what you seek soon, but I’m afraid for now the Headmaster is getting concerned as to why this is taking so long. I still cannot sort you my friend. I am not vain enough to think I could label pure magic like that’  
  
Myrddin frowned, had he done something wrong that even the hat rejects him, was his magic that different?  
  
‘Don’t be mistaken, you, as always, may choose the house you wish to belong’ the hat once again spoke with a chuckle. Once more raising questions in the young boys’ mind.  
  
Myrddin thought for a moment remembering what he was told of the houses. Apparently, each house had traits which represented them, and this decision now would determine where he lived in the castle and the students in the classes he would take. He frowned wondering if there was a way to stay with his friends. They were older but just having them in the same dorm room would help, but it was selfish of him to ask that much.  
  
‘Very well then, I think we can accommodate your needs. Now I suppose that would mean...’ The hat chuckled in his ear before speaking to the room “GRYFFINDOR”  
  
The next thing he knew the others where in the room cheering for him, he heard a quite ‘farewell old friend’ as the hat was removed from his head but decided to worry about the strange hat later as Mrs Weasley enveloped him in a hug.

“Just like the rest of the family, how about I go make a feast to celebrate” Mrs Weasley gave the boy a kiss on his head before heading towards the kitchen, leaving a blushing Myrddin to the mercy of his happy friends.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the child before him, he had changed so much since he was found by that lake. Mrs Weasley was definitely the right choice.  
  
“Okay that sorts that. You will have a room in the Gryffindor tower, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are prefects this year so I will give them the information on your first day. So, you will be able to join the hall for dinner if you choose, or we can have meal sent to your room. Don’t decide now, we can wait to see on the day how you feel. And with that I must be going” The headmaster smiled at the group celebrating before sweeping his way out of the room towards the kitchen.

His exit unnoticed by most in the room who where to busy raving about their newfound house member. 


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn’t long until the group bustled their way to kings’ cross station. Myrddin stuck close as they boarded the train destined for Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefect’s carriage, leaving the other two to find their own carriage together. The journey itself was uneventful, with Myrddin being introduced to some of Harrys friends. Once they had finally arrived at the castle, Myrddin was pulled aside by Professor McGonagall.

“Mr Emrys, I am the head of Gryffindor house. I have come to hear your decision regarding attending the Welcoming Feast” She questioned in a stern, yet calming voice. Deep down Mryddin could sense her overwhelming concern. Turning around, he noticed a mass of students passing by heading towards the Great Hall, which he felt his pulse begin to quicken.

“Can…I eat in my room please. If it’s not too much trouble” he answered in a voice barely above a whisper. The professor however seemed to have no trouble hearing him. She nodded before asking him to follow her. Once they reached a seemingly empty hallway she stopped.  
  
“Dobby come here please” she spoke into thin air, a crack could be heard, and a house elf appeared out of nowhere. Myrddin found he was startled and despite his best efforts had stepped to hide himself behind the professor. “This, Mr Emrys, is Dobby. He is a house elf that is currently employed at the castle. You can call for him if you ever get lost or have a need for anything.” The professor turned once more addressing the elf. “Dobby, please show Mr Emrys to his assigned room and bring him some dinner”

“Yes Ma’am.”, Dobby nodded enthusiastically before bowing to Myrddin “Please Mr Emrys Follow me” he turned quickly beginning to walk down the hallway. Myrddin gave the professor one last look before following.

They walked through the castle taking may twists and turns to their destination. Myrddin tried his best to memorise their path. For some reason he didn’t quite understand the castle itself seemed familiar, like he had spent many years here. But once more the memory was painfully out of reach.

It didn’t take long before the pair approached a strange painting.   
  
“Mr Emrys this is the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. The password is Mimbulus mimbletonia.“ The small house elf broke the silence with a joyful tone as the portrait swung forward, Myrddin could have sworn the lady that was depicted gave him a strange look as she swung from her frame. The boy was distracted so long he hadn’t noticed the elf entering the stairway beyond the portrait, quickly he rushed after the elf.   
  
“Here Mr Emrys, this shall be your room” Dobby was stood next to a banner that was hung in the common room. Myrddin gave him a confused look before the elf grinned pulling back the hanging revealing a hidden door. “Young Mr can set a password if he desires”

He opened the door revealing a bedroom behind, a four-poster bed stood against the wall, as well as a desk and seating area. Myrddin felt his jaw drop at the elaborateness of it all.

“This used to be where the head of house would stay but has been out of use for a while.”

Myrddin gaped “are you sure it’s okay… if I have all this?”

In response he got another enthusiastic nod “I shall fetch your dinner Mr Emrys”

The house elf bowed and went to leave when Myrddin reached out and grabbed his arm “Please…Please just call me Myrddin”

The house elf once more smiled at the boy with joy “Yes Myrddin, Dobby shall fetch your dinner!”

It wasn’t long before Myrddin was sat at the desk a plate of food before him and in is hand his schedule. Currently he had only 2 lessons a day, they slotted in when the teachers had free periods, so they could give him the one on one lessons. By the looks of it he had Potions and transfiguration tomorrow, hopefully the teachers where kind. He finished his meal before turning in for the night.

.

The morning came quickly, too quickly in Myrddin’s opinion. He rose early to find breakfast waiting for him, he ate quickly before looking over his texts once more. He had already read through all the suggested texts, but one couldn’t be too prepared. He got dressed in his uniform and begun to head in the direction of the potion’s classroom.

Surprisingly he found the corridors to be mostly empty, he figured everyone else must be in class. Which meant that his time table was specifically designed so he wouldn’t have to walk down the crowded halls. Myrddin felt a small smile on his face as he thought of the amount of effort someone had gone through just to make him feel safe.

It didn’t take him long to reach the intended door, for some reason he just seemed to innately know where to go. Every time he needed to choose a direction, he found his feet already made the choice for him. He took a deep breath before knocking gently on the door and walking inside.

“Mr Emrys, Have a seat”

The deep voice of his professor greeted him from the front of the classroom as he entered. Mryddin looked around the classroom, the smell was familiar and for some reason comforting. There were several desks set up, enough for a usual class size. But seeing as it was just the two of them for now, he chose to sit in the middle of the front.

“Mr Emrys, you will address me as Professor Snape. I hope to teach you the art of potion making. But first I need to know where exactly I need to start. Now have you even opened the textbook I assigned?” The professor watched him closely from the front desk.

“y-yes Sir” Mryddin replied nervously unable to stop the stammer in his voice.

“Good. Then you would be able to tell me where one would find a Bezoar?”

“In the stomach of a goat…Professor”

“And what is it best known to be used for”

“It works as an antidote for most poisons sir”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The professor continued to question his new student on everything that was mentioned within the textbook. It almost seemed as if he was determined to find something that the boy could not answer, but much to his disappointment he was able to answer every question flawlessly. The professor then began to ask questions of a much higher year level and watched astounded as the boy managed to answer those too, although now it seemed he was less sure of his answers. Yet still every answer was correct.

Just who was this kid, someone who Dumbledore swore had no magical knowledge. Snape started to get an idea. To see just how much this child knew it would be simple enough, just get him to make a potion of a higher level. One that even the best of students had trouble with on their first try. With a wave of his wand directions appeared on the chalkboard behind him.

“Now we will test your ability to actually make a potion.” Another wave of his wand and a cauldron and the necessary ingredients (plus some extras just to add confusion) appeared before the student “Behind me are the instructions for a potion called the ‘Draught of Living Death’, you will have the rest of this class to complete it. If you feel it is too much for you, we will find something…easier”

The last word was spoken as a challenge, it was obvious Myrddin wasn’t expected to complete the potion in question. There was just under 45 minutes left of the appointed time and so it was impossible for anyone to make the potion in that time, but that was something Myrddin didn’t know. And so, the boy began a look of determination on his face.

Watching him Snape was amazed as he could find nothing notably wrong with what he was doing he moved as if he had years of practice on his hands. He sat back at his desk going through the lesson plan for the year, he was going to need to make a few amendments if this was the level of knowledge the boy had. He had to admit the child was very different to the scared boy the headmaster had first brought to the school. The time at the Order had obviously done the boy well, he had come more out of his shell.

 

Not that the Professor cared or anything...

 

* * *

 

“Professor”

A small voice broke his concentration, it had been maybe 30 minutes since the boy started. Perhaps it had just taken the child this long to admit this was over his head. He looked up at the boy waiting for the admittance of defeat.

“I-I’ve finished Professor”

Severus stood a frown donning his face as he looked down at the boy, there was no way he was finished this soon. Not even he could make the potion this fast even he required the best of an hour to complete the potion. Maybe this boy was a liar, or perhaps just confused. He walked over to see a perfectly coloured potion in the boy’s cauldron. Cautiously he dropped a leaf into the contents and could barely hold his amazement as it quickly disintegrated.

“Did I pass? Professor?”

Once more the Boy drew his attention. He had managed the impossible and didn’t realise it.

“You are dismissed”

This caused Myrddin to start, he looked around as if unsure if he could really leave.

“Go, now”

Professor Snape watched as the boy skittishly gathered his belongings before racing out the door. Walking over to the abandoned cauldron he collected a sample before leaving himself. He needed to talk with the headmaster.

.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few classes went by all the same for Myrddin. The teachers would quiz him before giving him a task, which they were oddly surprised with what he could do. The boy just obeyed, blissfully unaware he was doing tasks set for well above his age.

 

It was a few days later late afternoon where Albus found himself faced with a handful of professors. Each of whom reported the academic brilliance of their new student, while queering as to what they could possibly teach the boy.

 

“He perfectly performs each spell I set Albus. What am I supposed to do?” Professor Flitwick spoke as he paced the headmaster’s office. “I have tested him on every academically relevant spell I know, even spells that I have trouble with, he manages to cast with no difficulty”.

 

The rest of the teachers nodded in agreeance. According to the reports, none of the educators have found anything that could even remotely stumped the boy. Although he was shy and cautious, every question they asked was met with the correct answer.

 

“He’s remarkable. There is nothing for us to teach the boy Albus. I am confident if he where to take his N.E.W.T.s now he would excel.” Mcgonagall spoke, confidence filling her voice.

 

Albus sat at his desk, his thoughts filled with what to do with the boy. He was so advanced and naturally gifted that the teachers had nothing to teach him. What would they do with him? Perhaps he could tutor the boy himself? Surely there were something he could teach the boy? However that would bring attention to the Ministry. They would use the boy as some sort of weapon and bring unwanted stress into the child's life. 

 

This was something he would have to think over for a while, but for now, the well-being of the child outweighed anything else. “You are all to continue teaching the boy until further notice, even if you have to teach the boy seventh year classes. We must keep him at the school. Continue to report to me and keep my updated.”

 

With this the Headmaster dismissed his staff. It was a temporary fix, until at least he could think of something to do help the boy.

 

* * *

  
  


Myrddin continued to attend classes as per his schedule. He couldn't explain why, but every time he was quizzed by the teachers, he always knew the answers. He didn't really understand where the knowledge came from but for some reason for every question he was asked, the answer was suddenly at the front of his mind. For every task they set, his hands seemed to move almost on their own. He could tell this was throwing the teachers for a loop. He had kept this from the others as he had already scared them with his unstable magic.

 

He was on his way to his next class when he ran into professor Dumbledore in the hallway.

 

“Ah, Myrddin, i was hoping I would run into you” the Headmaster spoke gently.

 

Myrddin froze, beginning to wonder what he had done so wrong that the headmaster himself had come to punish him.

 

“Fear not my boy. I just wish to discuss changing your schedule to something more...fitting to your skill set.” Dumbledore motioned for Myrddin to follow him as they continued on towards the Headmasters office. Once inside, Dumbledore instructed him to sit in front of the desk.

 

“Now before we start re-organising your schedule, how about we have a chat?” With a wave of his wand, a tea set appeared between the pair. “Now how are you finding the school?”

 

Myrddin smiled nervously, adding sugar to the cup before him. “I like it here. I don't know why but it feels...familiar”.  He didn't quite know how to quite describe the feeling he had since he first arrived. The fact that he instinctively knew his way around the castle without the need for a guide, despite having no memory of being here before, was very strange. Aside of course the day he was collected from the lakeside.

 

Albus smiled warmly. “I am glad you feel that way, but that brings me to my other question. Have you regained any memories of your past? Why you where at the lake?”

 

Myrddin looked down at the floor, unsure of how to answer. Whilst he couldn’t recall any specific memories, he knew certain things about himself. When he slept, it was like something in his dreams was trying to reach out to him and communicate something important. But when he woke, it was gone except a strange feeling of longing and sadness.With the kindness and generosity he was shown, he felt he should really trust this man. But deep down, something was telling him to hold back.

 

He shook his head “not...not really…I think” 

 

He remembered nothing that he could really put into words without sounding like a crazy person.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Never-mind my boy. All this overthinking is bad for you.  I'm sure in time, it will all come back to you.

 

For some reason, a strong feeling of grief washed over him, like a reminder of having lost an old friend.  He felt a tear run down his cheek, which he promptly wiped away from his eyes. This little episode didn't go unnoticed as he felt the worried eyes of the headmaster upon him.

 

“Now let's speak more pressing matters and what you will be doing for the rest of the year. I believe that you have more knowledge than what we first anticipated. Perhaps the regular curriculum isn’t fit for you?”.

 

Myrddin felt the blood rush to his face as he turned a bright shade of red. He didn't mean to stand out but he just knew the answers so easily.

 

“Do not fret. I am merely saying we have not much to teach you and wouldn’t want you to get bored. What if we put your talent to use? Can I ask of you a favour?”. Myrddin leaned forwards, curious to what the headmaster’s request would be. “I am thinking we could set up a sort of...study or tutoring group which you will be in charge of. You could assist those whom are finding difficulty in their classes. What do you think? We could start immediately with smaller groups of younger students and then slowly increase the number of participants.  It will also help you get used to crowds.”

 

This young boy was unable to contain his excitement at the idea he could potentially aide others.  After voicing this, the pair spent the next half an hour scheduling times and allocating locations for lessons. The headmaster even offered private tutoring sessions to see if there was something further he could learn.  It was late in the evening when Myrddin finally returned to his dorm, eager to start this new chapter of his time at Hogwarts.

  
  
  
  



End file.
